The White Light
by doth-mother-know
Summary: When Coulson and his team are taken by a new S.H.I.E.L.D. hate group, who will save them, or will they have to save themselves? Will they be able to get to safety, or will they be trapped with these maniacs until they are killed? Contains torture and language. Read and enjoy! Characters include: Skye/Daisy, Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and some other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents!
1. Chapter 1

May woke with a start. She quickly glanced around the small, cold room taking in her surroundings. Coulson was laying, sprawled on the floor, facing Simmons, who was leaning and chained onto the wall. There was blood pooled on around them, but she couldn't tell who's it was. Skye was chained and hanging from the ceiling in the far corner of the room. Even if she could stand, which she oddly couldn't, she wouldn't be able to help her anyway. She was far too short to reach the restraints and releasing her would just cause her to fall the whole two feet to the ground. Fitz was almost under her, but he seemed to be really hurt. His nose was gushing blood and both his arms were twisted in awful angles behind his back to chain him to the wall. His legs were both relatively unharmed, but it was going to hurt when he woke up. Ward was next to her and also badly beaten, but not as bad as Fitz. He wasn't attached to a wall, but his legs and arms were tied with heavy-duty cords. It seemed that the only two people in the room that weren't restrained were herself and Coulson.

She took the next two minutes to assess her own injuries. A black eye, from what it felt like, and a few cracked ribs. Her right foot hurt like hell, but she still couldn't move it. Ward stirred gently to her left and quickly woke.

"Meli- May. Where are we?" he asked, catching himself before he could slip up. The last time that he had called her Melinda, he got his ass beaten in training the next day.

"I don't know. I was the first one up. You figure out the rest by yourself."

They waited for a few more minutes as Ward repeated the same process as May. He seemed especially concerned with his Rookie. He didn't like the condition Fitz was in either. He glanced back at May, who seemed almost bothered by how long it took him to remember to check over himself. He grimaced as he wiggled his fingers, his toes. Before he could finish, Coulson spat a string of almost inaudible curses. They hadn't even realized he had also woken. He had just opened his eyes. They first were just cracks, slits that he could barely see through. What forced his eyes open was the horrendous and distinguishable smell and color of blood. It was all around him, so it naturally took him a moment to identify the source. Some of it was his, pouring from his forehead. But the main source of the red, sticky liquid was the agent sitting three inches from his face. She'd been shot through her lower left gut. The bullet looked like it went right through, but he doubted that he would have such luck. He immediately sat up, which gave the satisfaction of some relief to May. That relief soon turned back to dread as she realized the source of the blood was much worse than she had anticipated. She wanted to help Phil but still found herself immobile.

"Phil, are you alright?" she asked quietly and quickly.

"Damnit May, yes I'm alright! Stop worrying about me. Simmons is bleeding out!" He nearly screamed at her. This shocked her because Coulson always kept his cool.

"Okay, relax Phil; take my jacket and use it to stop the bleeding," she, on the other hand, managed to maintain her composure.

"Melinda, get your ass over here. Give me your jacket."

"I can't, Phil," she looked up into Coulson's eyes, unsure of what emotion she might find. She decided he was mainly worried. Worried for her, for Simmons. He hadn't looked around the room yet. He hadn't noticed Skye or Fitz or Ward, but he was about to.

He tied May's jacket around Simmon's stomach and pulled it tight. Once he was sure that the bleeding had stopped he crawled back over to May. He helped reset her ankle, which had been dislocated, and checked over Ward. He wasn't worried about the pilot or the specialist. Once he finished looking over his three teammates he sat down- but only for a moment as he shot back up at the sight of Skye and Fitz across the room. He looked at May and Ward with wide eyes as he jumped onto his feet and ran across the room. He couldn't reach Skye to get her out of her chains so she was forced to hang where she was. She had multiple cuts all over her body and blood caked on her face, but besides that, her physical condition was alright. He knealed to Fitz and checked over him. His arms were both broken along with most of his fingers. He was in the worst condition of them all.

"May, when did you wake up?" he asked. Horror was in his eyes as he turned to face her.

"Not long ago. Ten minutes maybe. Ward was up two minutes after me. Do you know where we are?" she stated simply.

"No, but I'm thinking Hydra. Why can't you move?" he reasoned.

"Don't ask me. I was probably drugged. I can't move but I can feel."

Coulson then stood again to begin making his way back to his conscious teammates. He eventually got there, taking his time. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty. He once again lay on the floor in front of May and Ward, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion. It only took him thirty seconds to fall asleep leaving just May and Ward alone again. Minutes passed, turning to hours. After what Ward had guessed was about three, a tall, broad man entered the room carrying a bat. He first walked toward Coulson but seemed to change his mind mid-stride. He glided across the room to where Fitz was sitting tied up. He punched Fitz in the nose once, causing May to growl menacingly. The man turned and grinned darkly at them. Repeatedly he struck Skye with the baseball bat. _Thank God Simmons is knocked out or she would have had a freak, _Ward thought. Ward cursed himself for thinking that as the man walked over to her helpless body slumped against the wall. The man didn't do much to her except for kicking her where she had already been shot. She jolted awake, screaming as she doubled over and held her side. Coulson jumped up from his uncomfortable sleeping position on the ground at her sound.

Groaning, she whispered, "M-May? What's going on? Coulson? Fitz?" Her eyes were screwed shut and her hands were covered in blood from her reopened injury. He punched her in the temple, knocking her out again. May did everything in her power to move, but her body wouldn't let her. Ward just looked away. He knew that she was next. The man walked over with the baseball bat in hand, using it to bruise and beat her while she sat helplessly. Her face was stone and seemed to show no expression. Ward could see, though, the amount of pain she was feeling. The man walked toward the door, kicking Coulson on the way out yet leaving Ward unscathed.

"Wake up the one hanging and the boy," he barked into a comms set in his ear. He was purposefully loud, to make sure that everyone heard what he said. As the door slammed shut behind him, Fitz and Skye jumped awake. The first sound out of Fitz's mouth was a loud, pained groan. Skye thrashed around in her chains at first and looked around the room with glassy eyes. She hissed as the cuffs sliced even deeper into her wrists.

"Skye, Fitz, you okay?" May grimaced as she asked the question. Coulson was trying to stop May's cuts from bleeding. Ward struggled to try and squirm his way over to Skye. He gave up after barely moving an inch.

"No, nope, no, I really don't think I am. No, nope. What's going on?" Fitz asked frantically trying to hide his pain. He went to wipe the tears off his face with his hands only to discover his arms still tied to the wall. He howled out in pain as he discovered both his arms were, in fact, broken. "Ah, yeah, no, nope. Definitely not okay." Beads of sweat formed on his brow as more tears streaked down his bloodied face.

Skye's silence had caught the attention of May and Ward. Coulson crawled over to Fitz and tried to help soothe his pain and add at least some minuscule amount of comfort to his position. He ripped off his own shirt and stuffed it behind Fitz's neck like a pillow.

"Coulson, check on Skye," May pleaded. Worry was coating her usually harsh voice as her eyes never left Skye's dangling body.

"No, no. I'm f- fine," she gasped and shuddered as she lifted her head to meet Coulson's gaze.

"No you're not," Ward said from his spot on the floor. He tried again to wiggle his way over to his student.

"Shut up Ward. I'm fine," she hissed. Silent tears were streaming down her face as she tried to stay calm.

"Agent Grant Ward is right. Skye, you are not fine. As a matter of fact, you are bad. Very bad." An awfully loud and scratchy voice boomed what a hidden speaker. Ward took a quick mental note to find it later. _There also must be a microphone somewhere, _he thought,_ they heard me say that. _He will have to remember to find that later, too.

"What the hell?" Skye looked up again and scanned the room. "Who is in here?"

"Me, Coulson, Ward, Fitz, and Simmons. It's through a speaker, Skye," May told. She kept her voice quiet and gentle.

"Agent Melinda May, I can still hear you," the voice teased.

They all tried their best to ignore the awful voice that was threatening to burst their eardrums at any moment.

"Okay, well fine. If you can hear us, then maybe you should turn yourself down a little," Skye ground out.

"No, no. I'm ok," he blared. At that moment, Jemma woke again with a moan. "OH! That sounded like Miss Jemma Simmons. Good to see that you're all awake. Now I'm going to get down to business. I'm going to make some things clear. We are not Hydra. We have only one thing in common with that group- and that is that we both hate S.H.I.E.L.D. We don't like Hydra either. We simply. Hate. You. We are the White Light."

ooo

**Thanks for reading this! It's not done, don't worry. I decided after writing this much that I didn't want it to be a one-shot. Anyways, leave a review and favorite! Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you so much for the incredible support with all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! They motivated me to write this second chapter. After that chapter got so much love, I am worried that this one won't live up to expectations. Enjoy anyways! Please leave some more reviews and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! 3**

**ooo**

**Sabrina Fay Christensen: Thankyou so much! You should have seen how big my smile was when I read this.**

**GH-325: Thank you! I totally love your username, too! It awesome!**

**ooo**

**And so it begins! Read and enjoy! **

ooo

"Okay, well fine. If you can hear us, then maybe you should turn yourself down a little," Skye ground out.

"No, no. I'm ok," he blared. At that moment, Jemma woke again with a moan. "OH! That sounded like Miss Jemma Simmons. Good to see that you're all awake. Now I'm going to get down to business. I'm going to make some things clear. We are not Hydra. We have only one thing in common with that group- and that is that we both hate S.H.I.E.L.D. We don't like Hydra either. We simply. Hate. You. We are the White Light."

ooo

"What the hell?" Skye lifter her bowling ball of a head and looked up at her chains. They seemed to be getting warm- hot even. "Uh, guys, I have a problem. Guys! Aghh!"

"Skye, Skye, what's wrong?!" Coulson was on his feet again, running back toward his youngest agent. He stood in front of her, well, more like below her, and tried to calm her down.

"My- My wrists. Agh God!" she cried out and began thrashing out again. "Coulson, Coulson! Make it stop!" He looked up at where her wrists and saw them turning a horrible green.

"What- I, I don't understand! May, Ward, what do I do?" Coulson begged. He turned to them with desperation in his eyes.

"Agent Coulson, there is nothing you _can _do," the voice thundered.

"What are you doing to her?!" Ward wailed as Skye screamed out again.

"Oh, yah know, just some acid. It's been soaking into her skin for a while now. It'll only burn for-oh, well, a few days. Nothing much compared to what you all will be feeling soon," it screamed. Only then did the voice, who was obviously of the same man that was in the room before, turn down the speakers. "Go on in boys, separate them." At that moment, three guards burst into the room and unchained Fitz and Simmons. They were dragged out of the room while Simmons cried from the pain in her side. Ward watched them take Simmons to the left and Fitz to the right before the door slammed shut.

For a while after that, there was silence. Every few minutes that peaceful quietness was broken by a whimper from the pained Skye in the corner. Her wrists were raw with blisters and soaked in blood. Her face contorted in every different way as she tried to fight through the pain. Ward watched helplessly from the floor as Coulson and May talked quietly. Coulson had already tried to break the cords that were wrapped so tightly around his body but to no avail. What was hardest on the team, though, was hearing the screams of Fitz and Simmons drifting down the hallway outside of their seemingly impenetrable door.

"Ok! Now that those two have had their share for today, who's next?" the terribly hideous voice boomed through the hidden speaker once again without warning. All of them jumped-well, except for May, who literally couldn't jump. Skye's eyes shot up toward the door hoping to see her two scientific friends hobble through. The solid grey door remained sealed shut and unmoving.

"What do you want from us?" Grant asked, once again looking around the room to find this hidden speaker.

"I don't want anything, well not from you. What I do want is to torture you. Once I finish with your little team, we'll grab another unit and do the exact. Same. Thing," the voice chuckled as it finished it's sentence. "You know what, I've decided who's next. Boys get Agent Melinda May and prep her for method 2203. Thank you," he said in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell is method 2203?!" Coulson yelled toward the voice. There was only silence in return. The door, much to Skye's relief, burst open and two men dumped Fitz and Simmons onto the floor. Coulson stood to run to the motionless figures only to be stopped by a taser to the back from one of the guards. He crumped to the floor right next to May and Ward. Those same guards, both appearing to be men, then walked over to him. One kicked his conscious but stiff body out of the way as the other reached down and picked up May. Two older men in dirty white lab coats wheeled a slim, metal table into the room. The agent was thrown roughly onto the table and grunted on impact. Her limp body lay prone as they ripped off her already trashed shirt off of her. What looked like a repurposed defibrillator was attached to her body in multiple places. Skye flinched from the corner as they turned on the machine and shudders racked May's body. Ward had finally wiggled himself into a sitting position against the wall a was trying to get over to Coulson while also managing to ignore the screams that were pouring from his teammate's lips. Simmons and Fitz still hadn't twitched from their positions on the floor near the back of the room.

"Stop! Stop! Your going to kill her!" Skye screams earned her a punch to the gut but were otherwise ignored. After thirty more excruciating seconds, the machine powered down. Coulson had somewhat recovered and was catching his breath next to Ward. Skye had tears in her eyes as she watched her mother-figure suffer. May's face was still stone, but large burn marks and bruises were already forming under the countless wires attached to her body. They turned the machine back on and the team was left to drown in her cries.

ooo

"Have we found _anything_?!" Director Fury sat in his office while his top agents debriefed him. They hadn't delivered any good news and were insistent on continuing to stall.

"Well, Sir, if you are asking for good news regarding the classified agent's team-"

The young agent was abruptly cut off by the new and even sharper tone that dressed Fury's voice. "Yes, I am referring to their team! Who else would I be talking about?!" he snapped. They were constantly repeating how it wasn't their fault how they hadn't found anything yet on the fact that they weren't even allowed to know it was dead-to-them agent Coulson that they were searching for.

"Okay then. If you are one of the pathetic people who haven't found anything on my agent, get the hell out of my office!" he shouted. Almost all the agents filed quickly and quietly out of the room. One agent, Maria Hill, stayed behind.

"Sir, I believe that I have found something useful," she spoke quietly.

"Report," he harshly turned to the window that overlooked the city below and waited, listening for whatever little piece of information that was about to spew from one of his top agent's lips.

"Agent Coulson and his team were last sent on a mission to defeat what seemed a potential threat." They already knew that, though. "We had received intel that where they were going had something going on with illegal trades or businesses. When they arrived at what we _thought _was one of the trading posts, it was an ambush. I attempted to recover the security footage from the warehouse and areas around it, but it only showed them getting just outside the doors before shots were fired.

"At least you found something, Hill. Relieve the other agents. You are now the only one searching for our top team," he ordered. She walked out of the room with a proud grin spread across her face.

ooo

"Argh," May grunted a few more times before they finally turned the dreaded machine off. They unhooked it from her limps only to reveal awful burns and bruising. Her eyes began to roll back into her head and Coulson cursed himself for not being able to help. They through her roughly onto the ground next to Simmons and Fitz. They had both woken just as her torture began and screamed when they realized what their captors were doing. Fitz had tried to stand and fight only to be shot down by another taser and Jemma simply rambled on about how it wasn't medically safe and that she could die. They listened to the point where it felt like they might drive themselves off a cliff before taping her mouth shut and chaining her to the wall next to Coulson. Fitz retook his place under a crying Skye.

May was dropped unconscious onto the floor next to Coulson and Simmons and Ward. None of them dared to move until all of the men were out of the room. Once they were, he did his best to wake her up. At that moment, as they all sat there in silence, the loud speaker blared again.

"Well her vital signs seem just fine. So, any volunteers?"

"Me," Ward answered, not leaving a second of an opportunity for one of his teammates to be tortured. Plus, he had been trained to hold against torture.

"No no no Agent Grant Ward. Not yet." He spoke to someone else where he was but accidentally left the mic on so they all strained to hear what he said, "Knock him out. And be quick about it, we don't have all day. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they know is investigating the warehouse we got them at." Fitz's head shot up at that. He probably wasn't supposed to hear it, but he did. And he seemed to be the only one had. He searched Coulson's eyes for the knowledge and then Ward's he was surprised they hadn't heard it.

"Sir, did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Agent?" Coulson looked hopefully at his engineer and waited for a response.

"He said that Maria- or maybe Fury himself- is looking for us," he said. He had decided that the only possible agents that could be searching for the 'dead' agent and his team were the director himself and his best agent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes S-" Fitz began, only to be interrupted by the man's obnoxious voice.

"Agent Leopold Fitz, did your parents even teach you that it is rude to eavesdrop? Knock him out, too." As he finished, both Fitz and Ward dropped like stones.

"Fitz?" Simmons tried her best to make her way to her scientist friend, but her wrists just bled as she fought her chains. Skye cried out in pain as she tried to readjust her position but only caused the cuffs to cut even deeper into her wrists. Coulson jumped to his feet and went over to her.

"Skye, what can I do to help?" he begged. The pain in her eyes was unbearable to him. Her eyes drifted over to what few supplies the people had left in the room after May's torture and saw the table that she had been tortured on.

"Get me the table," she asked. Coulson ran over and began dragging the table over to her. He realized, as he got closer, what she planned. He dragged it until it was just under her and helped her stand. Her legs almost gave out under the weight that she hadn't held in ages. Once Coulson was sure that he was stable, he crawled next to Simmons again and sat down, leaning his head back onto the wall.

"Sir, how did they knock out Fitz and Ward? And how can they read May's vital signs?"

ooo

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter soon. Leave a review 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys… *shamefully hides behind computer* Yeah, I'm sorry that this took so long. And I'm not kidding, I think this chapter might suck. But that's ok… right? I kept getting a form of writer's block and the words wouldn't come out. Also, I apologize in advance if I forgot something or a topic that I had mentioned in a previous chapter or if something didn't make sense. That's me writing two sentences a day because that was literally all I could make myself do. Review anyways please? Pretty please? Enjoy 3**

**!PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE A PROMPT THAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE OR IF I MADE ANY ERRORS!**

**ooo**

**Deedeedon: Thank you! Glad to hear you're enjoying. Hope I don't let you down with this chapter!**

**CHParker201: Thank you! I'm trying my best, and I hope you like it!**

**Lena: I like the fics where it's the original team together. They are refreshing, so I'd thought I'd write one! Glad you like it!**

**ParentsOfShield: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!**

ooo

"Get me the table," she asked. Coulson ran over and began dragging the table over to her. He realized, as he got closer, what she planned. He dragged it until it was just under her and helped her stand. Her legs almost gave out under the weight that she hadn't held in ages. Once Coulson was sure that he was stable, he crawled next to Simmons again and sat down, leaning his head back onto the wall.

"Sir, how did they knock out Fitz and Ward? And how can they read May's vital signs?"

ooo

Jemma's question remained unanswered as Coulson hadn't even had a chance to breath before the door slammed open and slammed into the wall. The man that had come in earlier, the same man who had been talking over the speaker, strode into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Well, my dearest Agent Jemma Simmons, have you checked yourself over? There may be something that you haven't found," he purred.

"Of course I have, I'm not an idiot," she ashamedly whimpered.

"Good, now-" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that the torture table from May's previous session was no longer in the center of the room. He turned to where Skye was half-crouched on the table on pursed his lips. "Now this won't do. Why do you think we put her up there in the first place?" He briskly walked over to where she was perched and glared at her shivering form. Kicking out the table from underneath her in one swift movement, Skye plummeted three feet before her handcuffs caught her sharply. Pain erupted from her wrists and was sent down into her throbbing toes. She cried out in pain and quickly fell unconscious as her previous injuries flared up again.

Coulson jumped to his feet ready to run over and help but was weary of his actions because of what had happened when he tried to help Melinda. He stood ready in his position as he sized up to the man in the mask, ready to fight.

"Agent Phillip Coulson, hello," he greeted. The lowness of his voice sent shivers down Simmons's spine. "Can you please allow Miss Jemma Simmons to explain her findings before you do anything, say, idiotic?"

Phil turned and faced Jemma. It appears he still had one eye on the continuously mysterious and lurking man standing in the doorway and one eye on his only other conscious agent.

"Simmons?" concern laced his voice.

"Sir, the back of your neck. There's something in all our necks. They're small, circular. Can you feel it?" Coulson reached a shaking hand up to the back of his neck. "They seem to be regulators, Sir. Controlling our vitals and reading them at the same time." He grimaced as two of his fingers traced the outline of the rough yet smooth object protruding from the back of his neck, just under his hairline. "They also seem to be the source of the hidden microphones and speakers that Ward keeps talking about."

"Yes, Agent. Very well done, Miss Jemma Simmons. Very well done. Now don't go trying to remove them, it'll only make things worse." The man walked out the room steadily as the door once again banged shut. The two agents were left to check on their teammates and themselves. Jemma's bullet wound had been bleeding again and she was sweating from a guessed infection. Coulson couldn't undo her restraints, so he was left to do her examination himself. She explained what had happened during Fitz's and her torture sessions. After what had been a brief few words that the scientists exchanged in the hallway, they discovered that they had the same treatment. Both had suffered through harsh hours of burning pain. Quite literally, matches and burning rods were held close to or on their skin. She described how they would hold the flames to their skin long enough to cause intense pain, que the screaming, but not long enough to cause permanent nerve damage. Coulson examined the red marks that littered her soft and once clear skin.

"What about May? Coulson check her pulse for me," she hissed as she re-adjusted her uncomfortable and contained arrangement on the grimy floor. Coulson scuttered across the room over to where the men had discarded May's motionless body. He noticed how her pulse was strong. Unnaturally strong. He crawled across the room to where Fitz had first laid under Skye and picked up the torn and filthy shirt that used to be behind Fitz's head. He draped it over May's upper half like a blanket and left her to walk over to Skye. Simmons had made it clear to be careful with what he does because they don't know anything; they have control of nothing, and everything is always changing. He brushed the tangled hair out of her face and was shocked to see that she was awake. Her eyes were cracked open and staring into nothingness.

"Skye?" He shook her shoulders to shake her out of the daze. After a few moments she snapped back to reality with a screech accompanied with the dripping of the blood that had flown from her wrists to the floor. The burns on her wrists had gotten worse (if that even seemed possible) and she had started to sweat.

"Simmons, can we do anything for her?" he begged.

"No Sir. We can not reach her handcuffs and even if we could, it would just make her situation worse. We can't help her," she responded. He could hear very clearly the strain in her voice from keeping her tears in. "I need to check on Fitz's arms, sir," she whimpered. She was still trying to free herself to crawl over to her friend. Reluctantly, Coulson left Skye's side and joined Fitz on the floor. He grimaced as he rolled the young man over and was only able to imagine the pain he was in.

"Jemma, I can see that arms are broken, but we already know that. His burns don't seem close to as bad as yours. How do we know if anything else is hurt?" he asked, never looking away from his engineer.

"In order to perform a full check-up, we need his live feedback. If we could…" Simmons lost herself in her thought.

"Simmons? Simmons." Coulson's voice became impatient and harsh. When his team was injured, they were his responsibility and he wasn't going to let someone just forget about them. She snapped back and stared at Coulson.

"Hello!? Hello?! I know that you can hear us. This is Agent Jemma Simmons! Will you wake Agent-" she was abruptly cut off by a sharp gasp from the now awake Fitz. Her plan seemed to have worked. They _were _listening to everything.

"Sir? Hello, Sir. Report. Uh- oh uh, the man on the," he panted deeply with every word, "The man on the speaker said that they were looking for us." Fitz once again glanced up at his superior and when he saw no reaction or relief, just shock, started to repeat himself. Jemma cut him off.

"Fitz, his do you feel?" she questioned.

"I, uh, I'm fine. Sir, did you-" he was cutoff yet again.

"Fitz, stop worrying about that. You are not a trained field agent and you could _die _if you don't tell us if something is wrong,'' he snapped. Fitz slumped back down onto the floor and relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, oh, ok. My arms hurt pretty badly but I guess that's normal right? They're broken so I guess it's normal. Except my right arm hurts a lot more. It doesn't feel good. I don't feel very good, sir," he strung out. Coulson gently but forcefully ripped the sleeve to his right arm off and gasped at the sight. His arm had swollen to the size of a softball just under his armpit.

"Jemma, Jemma! What do I do?" he panicked. Showing his doctor the injury, she too gasped in horror.

"Oh, uh, dear," she whimpered. She threw herself away from her ties again desperate to get to his side. Once again unsuccessful, she composed herself and explained to Coulson. By now Fitz had fainted again from the worry that was rising in his gut and the pain that was searing through his arm. The pain had reminded him of the burning-hot torture that he had endured just hours ago.

"Sir, his broken arm is cutting off his circulation. The bone must have broken into multiple fragments and lodged or pinched his veins. If we don't do something, he'll lose his arm," she whispered. It wasn't an attempt to hide what she was saying, but more of an effort to keep herself from panicking. Coulson, still without a shirt and starting to shiver, brushed off his hands and flashed a pathetic yet reassuring smile at Simmons. "Ok, sir, here's what you have to do. Find something sharp. Anything sharp. Good, that'll do," she continued as Coulson undid his belt and removed the buckle. "Now, examine the injury. I'm going to need you to cut it open and drain the blood. Find the most aggravated part and cut a two-inch line and let it drain. There's going to be a lot of wet blood on the ground, Sir." She looked down at the dried blood that surrounded her bullet-wound and the floor where she had initially been.

As Coulson completed the operation, May and Ward woke up and the awful man came in to watch. Jemma had decided earlier to call him Satan. He hadn't given a name, so she gave him one. She watched intently on her best friend's surgery and Satan. She didn't trust him and didn't like that he was there.

They all sighed in relief (well, except for Satan and the now-unconscious Skye) when Coulson announced that he was done. Satan smirked and whispered into his earpiece. Even though they remained exhausted and stressed, they all were tense when three men walked into the room.

"Nonsense, one should do. She's too weak to fight," Satan grinned. Coulson jumped to his feet but was kept at bay by a taser only inches from his face and Ward flailed helplessly on the ground. Jemma cried as one of the men unhooked Skye from the ceiling, keeping her handcuffs on, and carried her bridal style out of them room. That night, they fell asleep listening to the weakening cries of their favorite hacker play over the speaker on their own necks.

ooo

**Once again, I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I kind of lost my mojo for a few days there. I couldn't get the words that I were thinking out of my head and onto the document. It just wouldn't happen. Please review anyways… it makes me super happy when you do. Next chapter soon?**

**!PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE A PROMPT THAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE OR IF I MADE ANY ERRORS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

**Hey guys… God am I sorry. I would put in this huge paragraph about how sorry I am, but I would just be saying: I AM SO SORRY. Over and over and over again and I think that'd get kind of annoying. School just started back up for me and I am really stressed. I will try my best to keep updating but I can't promise anything. **

**OK, this is part one of this chapter. This is part of what I already had written for chapter four before I left for vacation/schoolwork. I hope you enjoy it! Anyways, please give advice, comments, prompts, and more! I love talking to you guys!**

ooo

"Nonsense, one should do. She's too weak to fight," Satan grinned. Coulson jumped to his feet but was kept at bay by a taser only inches from his face and Ward flailed helplessly on the ground. Jemma cried as one of the men unhooked Skye from the ceiling, keeping her handcuffs on, and carried her bridal style out of them room. That night, they fell asleep listening to the weakening cries of their favorite hacker play over the speaker on their own necks.

ooo

"Hill, any updates?" Fury asked.

"No Sir, not much," she reported. The duo had sent a small recon team to the warehouse where Coulson and his band of misfits were last seen. "When they swept the crime scene, they found traces of three types of blood. One of the samples belonged to Agent Jemma Simmons, we believe she was shot. Another belonged to one of our long-lost escapees, Elvira Lockhart. She was believed to have died a few years ago due to sickness, but when we sent an agent to see if there was a grave in her name, there was none. The last blood sample belonged to someone new, but we managed to get a full DNA strand and ID him. Marty Brown, Sir. He had a run-in with the cops a few years back and a few parking tickets, but nothing major. What did stand out on his record was how his family, his wife and two daughters, were all caught in the crossfire of a S.H.I.E.L.D. gunfight with some baddies three months ago."

"Well if that's our kidnapper, that'll be his motive," Fury thought aloud.

"That's what I was thinking, Sir. But intel shows that right after the attack he committed suicide by jumping in front of a train. If we found his blood at the sight, then he must not be dead, right director?" she asked.

"Well it appears not, Hill. You're dismissed," he cut their conversation short. As she walked out of the office, "Hill, remember how we used to put trackers in our agents? Then we removed them after the data was leaked to the public and put our agents in danger." Hill listened, but what she noticed was how called the workers 'our agents'. It made her grin. "When we took them out, Coulson was still in T.A.H.I.T.I. I don't think we ever removed his," he suggested.

"I'm on it, Sir," she strode out of the room with her newfound confidence and secret joy of being second in command.

ooo

Another one of Skye's pained screams filled the air.

"Good," Jemma thought aloud. Then entire team turned to stare. Coulson already had started to question her.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I-"she began to try to explain, but kept stumbling over her words. Fitz knew what she meant.

"Uh, she said that because she hadn't screamed in a while. She was thankful that she's still alive," he explained. The room fell back to silence as Coulson sat in the farthest corner of the room where Skye had been. May and Ward had resumed their initial positions and FitzSimmons sat next to them. Skye screamed again and again after that, but then stopped. Simmons stiffened up again and Fitz scooted closer to his best friend.

"Ok, we're done. Who's next?" the voice on their neck taunted. Simultaneously, Ward and Coulson shouted and begged for their turn in hopes that their teammates would be saved. May's response followed once they finished.

"How about no one?" her quiet, sassy voice sliced through the air and left a deafening silence to follow.

After a few moments, "No, no. No. Ennie, meenie, miney, moe. I choose…" Satan paused in thought, "your scientist. Let's go with the girl again, shall we? Agent Jemma Simmons? We can't have her healing you after all of your sessions if you are supposed to die in the end anyways!" He laughed and spoke as if it were a childish game.

Fitz shrieked out of fear for his lab mate. It reminded him of the time she jumped out of the Bus. But this time, it wasn't her fault. They were making her do this.

The men walked over to a shaking scientist and picked her up by the arms. The second they touched her; words started flowing out of her mouth.

"No, no, please, please! Let me stay here! No, please!" she shrieked.

"Alright then," Satan grinned from the doorway, "you want to stay here? You'll stay here." He motioned for the guards to drop her and pointed out the door. Some message seemed to be transferred between them because the briskly walked out of the room. Satan didn't shut the door behind them, didn't do anything. He stood there, taking a few moments to stare and effectively make everyone more uncomfortable. Moments later, the men nearly skipped back into the room with an air of what seemed like anticipation. They were both carrying two buckets filled with a yellow-green substance that looked like colored water.

Fitz seemed to shrink even more into himself as they sat her in a chair in the middle of the room. Coulson and May did the usual, sat shocked and horrified with nothing they could do. Ward was the same, except by now he had noticed that they never hurt Coulson or Ward, so he wasn't afraid. He protested multiple times only to be shut up by a taser, just like Coulson.

Before any of them even knew what was going on, they were ripping of Jemma's shoes and socks. Her feet were plunged into two of the buckets and held down. She bit her lip and squealed at how cold it was. She didn't understand why they were holding her feet down at first, but the realization dawned on her. Before the pain had even started, she thrashed out and clawed and screamed for help. Through her panicked breaths and screams they caught onto what was wrong. Two more men in came in and held down Simmon's feet while the others picked up the remaining buckets. Fitz caught on too, but Ward was left clueless. Once her feet started to itch, burn even, they poured the last pales of acid onto her head.

ooo

**OMG, guys, once again, I am SO SORRY. I will try to keep updating frequently, but school just started back up again and I am taking lots of Honors and AP classes. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**Okay guys. I actually wasn't planning on continuing this story, but thanks to a review by Rosymymy, I decided to. Honestly, the fate of this fanfic is in your hands. I won't keep writing it if I don't get people that actually want me too… Anyways, sorry it's really short. It's supposed to be like a scene where two things are happening at once and you're switching back and forth between them. Whatever. Ok, enjoy and **_**please review.**_

ooo

Before any of them even knew what was going on, they were ripping of Jemma's shoes and socks. Her feet were plunged into two of the buckets and held down. She bit her lip and squealed at how cold it was. She didn't understand why they were holding her feet down at first, but the realization dawned on her. Before the pain had even started, she thrashed out and clawed and screamed for help. Through her panicked breaths and screams they caught onto what was wrong. Two more men in came in and held down Simmons's feet while the others picked up the remaining buckets. Fitz caught on too, but Ward was left clueless. Once her feet started to itch, burn even, they poured the last pales of acid onto her head.

ooo

Jemma sat there, wailing and crying in pain. Her skin had blistered and turned green, just like Skye's wrists had been. She sat as still as she could because every movement sent burning pains through out her entire body. Once the last buckets were poured on her, the men left the room and the rest of the team to sit helplessly from the floor.

ooo

"Sir, we activated Coulson's tracker. Because it is such old S.H.I.E.L.D. technology, the IT team was unsure if it would work or not. We still are uncertain and have a few more hours to wait until definite confirmation of location. That is, if it works." Maria Hill burst into Fury's office with what she thought was bad news, but then again it seemed like good news, too.

ooo

Before they new it, the men and Satan had piled back into the room. They removed the cuffs that they had put on Simmons's wrists and feet and flung her to the floor like a ragdoll. Fitz had cried himself to sleep hours ago and still hadn't woken until she crashed into him on her way down. She yelped in pain on impact and Fitz brought her into a soft, gentle, but firm hug.

"Is my other agent still alive?" Coulson looked up from the ground. His gaze met Satan's and he tried to stare into them, through them. He couldn't see anything beyond the plastered expression that always seemed to scream hatred like those of a bully's.

ooo

"Alright. Get the information faster, Hill. I need it yesterday. You know how much time and money we spent on bringing that man back, and we are NOT going to lose that investment on some hate group. Coulson and his team could be _dying. _Get. Me. The. Information. NOW," He commanded. Maria rushed so quickly out of the room it would have been hard to tell that she was even there.

Ooo

"Well that depends, do you think she is?" Satan stared right back into Coulson's eyes. Coulson was unsure if he was as good at hiding his thoughts as the man in front of him was. Coulson was desperate to know whether or not Skye was okay, but he didn't want Satan to know he was scared.

"What's your real name?" he suggested a change in conversation.

The man dragged a bucket across the room and turned it over. He took a seat while the rest of the team fell silent.

Ooo

"Sir, we've found them. Coulson's tracker's last location was in the USA. Ohio to be exact. We aren't sure of the specific coordinates yet, but it's something. Do you want me to send a quinjet their way?"

"Yes. How long until we get their absolute locations?"

"Not long sir, maybe another few hours."

"Not good enough!"

"Yes sir."

ooo

"Marty. Marty Brown. I would usually ask yours, but I guess I already know that. Phillip Coulson, what Skye's full name?" he taunted Coulson with a sickening contempt expression.

Coulson couldn't breath. _Was? What the hell does he mean, was? Is she.. _His panicked thought were cut off.

"Phil, stop."

ooo

"Sir, we've found them."

ooo

**Okayyyy…. Wow. I don't even know what happened here. It was kinda supposed to be like one of those super quick and intense scenes where two things are happening at once and you're watching both at the same time. I guess it kinda worked. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I really need a reason to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! Suprise, I'm not dead. School's been super tough, so i'm sorry that I havent updated recently. I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it specifically because you all had been asking for Skye. It's super short because I wanted to write a chapter while I was motivated and this was all I could get out.**

**I'm going to try to post another chapter this week (hopefully rescue!) and let you know what the team think of this chapter! (you'll understand what I mean once you read it, this is all from Skye's POV). Anyways, just enjoy and leave a review so I continue with this story (pretty please?)**

**Also, I am working on another Agents of Shield FF that is called Nothing (yeah, sure). No chapters are up yet, but to summarize, Skye gets hurt on a mission and doesn't tell anyone because of another (and bigger) problem they're facing. Comment if you want to me put this up. **

**OK, I've done enough talking. Enjoy!**

ooo

"Ow."

"Shut up or I'll do it again!"

"Ok, ok, sorry," Skye mumbled. Her entire body felt like it had been thrown down a cliff, into a large frozen lake, left there to die, been pulled out, then thrown into a volcano. Skye was laying on a cold, metal table, like the one May had been tortured on earlier. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there. The room was almost pitch black and there weren't any clocks or windows. The man had made a deal with her. That stupid inhibitor thing in her neck had told him to.

"Plan 5693, Elvira. Get her good but shut her up. I'm off to go scare deliver the 'news' to her team." Satan (as Skye still didn't know his real name) had spoken to this Elvira chick a while ago. Through a painful process she figured out what that command had meant. They wanted her team to think that she was dead, or at least severely injured. She couldn't help it before, the screaming, but now it was all she wanted to do. Her team needed to know that she was alive.

Skye opened her mouth in preparation to yell, to kick, to do anything that might let them know she's alive. Elvira must have seen her somehow, because she threw a pretty solid punch into Skye's temple. She played her own form of possum. She went limp on the table, pretending to be knocked out.

_So, her favorite thing to do is knock me out. But I guess it's better then having my lips sewn shut or having boiling oil poured down my throat. That would hurt, a LOT. _Skye's thoughts seemed to make all her pain vanish. If she didn't think about it, if she didn't move or breath, it didn't hurt. It wasn't that hard.

Skye had drifted off into a restless sleep when a voice jolted her awake. "Agent Skye is finally dead. If you don't want to believe me, that's your choice. But it is the truth. We are the White Light."

Everyone's pained screams tore through the machine on her neck. The one that hurt her the most was Coulson's.

"No." That was all he said.

She had barely heard him. His voice was so quiet. His heart sounded the most broken. His voice cracked with the one word. He sounded like he didn't _want _to believe it, but he did. Ward was screaming like a wild animal and he could literally be heard trying to get out of his cables. Simmons and Fitz we're just sniffling, but it still broke her heart. May didn't make a sound. Skye assumed that she didn't want to believe it either.

Her team thought she was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

ooo

**Hope you liked it! Sorry, I know it's short, but I promise another longer chapter will follow later this week (hopefully). Leave a review 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... and so she reappears four months later. Yeah.. my bad. I had severe writers block. I haven't written anything in FOUR MONTHS and it is horrible. Tonight, I literally forced myself to sit down and write this. Its ALL over the place, and it probably doesn't match my usual style, AND I probably have multiple errors, but I tried really hard. I hope you like it. And rescue is coming soon!**

**Please review and I'll try my best to get another chapter out.**

**I love you all and thank you for all the support! I never thought people would want to read what I write so badly. Thanks for sticking around.. 3**

**Oh yeah, and sorry this is so short. I really am trying to fix myself and my problems. Writing is something I love but I'm not a machine and can't force things out onto the paper. Anyways.. enjoy (hopefully?)**

ooo

Her team thought she was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

ooo

It had been days since Satan— or rather, Marty Brown had lied to them. They all denied it in the first few hours. They called out to Skye and all she wanted to do was call back. She whimpered on her bench from the cold, from how dry her eyes were from her never-ending tears, how much her head hurt from being knocked out, and how much she missed her friends.

Every time she opened her mouth to speak or cry out, to let her friends know she was alive, Elvira or one of her guards would knock her out. She had just stopped trying. The voices of her friends still played quietly through her inescapable speaker and she had resorted to listening to their voices. Mostly, she found herself lost in Coulson's voice. His low, calm and relaxed voice that calmed Fitz and Simmons out of their common fits of hysteria. He rarely spoke anymore.

ooo

"Sir, I've zeroed in on their exact location. Coulson's tracker is still giving off a strong signal. We can only hope that he is with the rest of his team and that they haven't been separated." Maria barged straight into Fury's meeting with out permission. He gave a chastising glare at first, then sprang to his feet and began ordering around the other agents in the room.

"Send out a team to retrieve them, multiple medical crews and a strike team to eliminate the targets. Right now, that's Elvira Lockhart and Marty Brown. No one else will be eliminated without questioning." He paused and waited for action. "Now!" he screamed.

Everyone else in the room jumped into action at his words and flew to their stations. With the search finished, the rescue had begun.

ooo

"Now Miss Melinda May, how are you feeling?" Marty teased from his untouchable position in the center of the room. Everyone had been chained to the wall one way or another after multiple escape attempts (courtesy of Coulson and Grant). He laughed at his own jokes while Coulson, Ward, and Simmons desperately searched for signs of consciousness in their most recently tortured teammate. She hadn't moved since the last bucket of water was poured over her head, Fitz was knocked out cold, and Skye was still seemingly dead. Simmons still found herself sitting painfully still for days on end because moving hurt her crispy, swollen skin just _too much_.

They wouldn't stop messing with May's nerves. They started with a bucket of boiling water, waited thirty seconds, then a bucket of ice-cold water. They just kept going back and forth. It crossed Simmons's mind that they could eventually run out of water, but that seemed impossible. May had eventually blacked out. The time gap between the buckets had begun the decrease and it was getting hard for her to even get a breath in.

"Not well, I'll presume. Well, what a shame," he snickered. "Call in Elvira, I need to.. _consult_.. with her," he spoke into his earpiece. All eyes (conscious eyes, that is) were on the evil body in the middle of the room.

All Coulson wanted to do scream. _Why not me? _He asked himself. _Why does he have to hurt everyone but me. Dammit! I can't loose them. _He had begun to talk to himself and his thoughts. He could barely bare to speak a word after Satan had told them about Skye. About his figurative daughter. The girl he had plucked from her little blue van and brought aboard his plane had woven herself into his family and was wrapped right around his finger. But not anymore; he had to keep telling himself that it was no more. That they were no more. Because she was gone and she was never coming back.

But the one thing he thought about most was that he was completely untouched. Not a single bruise or scar or cut or burn littered his skin. He didn't understand it, but hell, he wanted too.

As Simmons began to try to beg and coax May awake, the woman they had learned to call Elvira Lockhart had entered the room and was quietly conversing with Marty.

Elvira whispered into Marty's ear, "Do you think it's time for another… execution?" She eyed at Simmons and May while speaking. Ward, of course, took notice of this. _Dammit, why can't they hurt Coulson or I? Oh.. _His thoughts seemingly invaded his own mind, if that could be considered possible. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew exactly why Coulson was being left untouched, and why he was barely injured at all. _This is our torture. Not being able to save the people we got close to. _He couldn't help but keep Skye from his mind.

"Yes," Satan responded, now speaking at full volume. "How about," he briefly glanced at Ward and Coulson, before staring at a slowly stirring Fitz with temptation in his eyes. He shook his head and settled on Simmons again. Ironically, Ward and Coulson thought the exact same thing. _Damn, why is it always Simmons?! _

Simmons also noticed all the eyes on her and hesitated in her attempts to wake May. When Satan whistled to the guards outside the door while lazily pointing at Jemma, she begged not to be touched. She hadn't had human contact since the buckets of acid, and she had preferred to keep it that way. But there was nothing she could do when the guards grabbed her frail arms and dragged her skinny, food-deprived body towards the door. The dead, burned and scarred acid-fried skin on her arms tore like tissue paper as they got halfway to the door. The men accidentally dropped her as blood slicked their hands. She glanced up at Coulson from her position on the floor as they picked her up firmly and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind and leaving Marty and Elvira behind. Elvira gave an questioning glance towards her partner, who nodded back. She quickly strode out the door and followed Simmons. Marty waited for Fitz to wake up, specifically so that he could deliver the news personally of his 'friend's' murder.

ooo

Simmons cried as she was dragged down the hall and to the left. As they turned, she noticed Elvira trailing behind. The observation almost didn't register in her tired, tired mind. She, her captors and Elvira soon made it to their destination. A door. One, single door. It wasn't nearly as dramatic as Simmons thought it would be, but hey, there was probably something terrifying behind it.

Oh boy, was she right.

The door opened slowly to reveal a frail, pale, skinny and asleep Skye strapped to a metal table. There was a similar table next to Skye's, which she could only assume would soon be hers.

Before they entered the room, Elvira slapped her hard across the face. Simmons glared at her in return.

"Here's how this will go," she walked over to Skye and drew a gun, "When I say to, you will scream. You will scream as loud and as hysterically as you can. You will stop at the exact same moment I shoot off this gun, and if you don't I'll shoot her," she said while gesturing to a sleeping Skye.

Simmons nodded, and Elvira spoke into her earpiece. "Wake him now, pretty please." Simmons heard a pained groan from the speakers on her a Skye's necks.

"Sir?" and Scottish voice quietly croaked from a distant room. "Where's? Sir, where is Simmons?" She could just imagine the horrified look of her best friends face as he searched Coulson's for an answer.

"Scream. Now."

Simmons couldn't believe what she was hearing. She needed her friend to know she was alive. She couldn't-

"I said scream," Elvira aimed the gun at Skye's forehead, "now."

And scream she did. She screamed with all her might. She couldn't watch Skye die. Especially not because of her. If they ever got out of this, hopefully Fitz could forgive her. Jemma almost stopped screaming when she heard Fitz's yells. They were even more pained, even more desperate, and even sadder than hers. He thought he was really going to lose her.

Then Elvira shot off the gun. Simmons's scream stopped, but Fitz's only got louder.

ooo

**Once again, sorry for taking actual months to update. My life has been hectic. Uh... soooo... sorry to say that I might not put up another chapter for a few weeks, but reviews would motivate me to write! I will try my best to get one out this month. Hopefully this week. ILY ALL! Thank you for the support. 3**


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys! Good news. I know you've all been anxiously waiting a long time for these next chapters and for the story to finish, so I happy to say I will post the next chapter within the next day! With this COVID-19 lockdown, I have lots of free time to write. I almost gave up of writing fanfics, but I just have to keep going cause I miss it so much. Just know its coming, and thank for all the support!


	9. Chapter 7

**Aaaaand here we go! I whipped this out in less then a day! I knew it had to happen. And it's Sunday here at home and I had nothing better to do, plus I had an urge to write something. I drifted from this story but slowly found my way back to it. My passion will always find me.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, **_**sorry **_**if I made any mistakes. I tried hard. Please let me know what you think. I'm also taking story requests if you have any good ideas. I'll try my best on those.**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

ooo

Then Elvira shot off the gun. Simmons's scream stopped, but Fitz's only got louder.

ooo

You could hear the pain in Fitz's _breathing_. In every sound and movement, he made, the pain was evident. And no, not just from his physical tortures, but from his mental burdens. He had heard his best friend _die. _

Or so he thought.

By now, the floor of their cell was thickly caked with dry, wet, and horrendously smelling blood. At least some had come from each member of the team- excluding Coulson. Ward had finally gotten scuffed up when he raged at Elvira for killing Skye and Simmons. They shut him up with a taser, much to Marty's dislike, then used a crowbar to keep him quiet.

When May had finally woken, Fitz was still hysterical. He screamed and cried to her, begging her to do something. Afterall, she was the supposed to be the cavalry. She was (though she would refuse to admit) slightly rattled by her most recent torture session. She did, however, admit to not being able to feel her severely damaged skin. She calmly listened to Fitz's cries and eventually pieced the story together. She knew Skye was dead, but Simmons too? She tried to hide her sadness, but even the best agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. would struggle to hide the pain of losing someone they loved.

ooo

"How much longer, Hill?!" Fury was determined to get to Coulson as soon as he could.

"Just twenty minutes, sir."

Fury paced in his office, kicking himself for letting Coulson out of his grasp _again_. He was so valuable, and if May had gotten captured with him then they must be with a real threat. Especially if they hadn't escaped yet.

"Sir, good news. One of our technological engineers discovered a vitals recorder in our tracker. Was that… supposed to be there?" Hill quickly asked her question, afraid of the answer.

Fury turned to Hill, frustrated that she had to ask such a confidential question in front of so many level one agents. Nonetheless, he answered, "In the first few trackers released, we included a miniature monitor to record the vitals of an agent in a dire situation. Once they proved useless, they stopped being included." He turned away from Maria, physically telling her that he was done talking.

She knew he was done with her, but she also knew that if she didn't say something, she'd be in major trouble. "Sir.. Coulson's monitor. His heartrate is low and even. It's as if he's asleep."

"Or unconscious," Fury retorted. He was pissed at hill for looking on the bright side. They were in the darkest, coldest, and brutalist side possible.

"Sir!" a young agent called out from across the room. "There's been a development." He seemed to wait for approval to continue to speak. During the pause, Fury eyed Hill with a sharp look of annoyance.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?!" He snapped.

"Wel- um- uh- we uh found- the- ok um- um his heart rate spiked a minute or two ago, and hasn't gone back down. His heart is beating really, really, uh fast."

ooo

It was true- Coulson's heart _did _go from beating leisurely to beating rapidly. He was restlessly sleeping when Elvira and Marty, plus a few of their guards, barged into the cell. Coulson was jolted awake (cue the quickening pulse) and tensed himself for whatever was to come next.

"Her." Elvira pointed with such unwavering confidence and malice that shivers were sent down ever Ward's spine. Fitz could only deduct who she was talking about because his eyes were so swollen from crying he could barely see. May tensed slightly when she was mentioned.

Still unable to move, May didn't know how to defend herself when the men came and grabbed her by the wrists. Coulson met her eyes as she was dragged out of the room, in the same direction Skye and Simmons had gone in the days before. Fitz started to cry again, and Ward gasped slightly. Coulson met stared at him as they shared a horrified expression while the sounds of May's struggles drifted down the hallway.

He found himself staring. Staring hard. Right into Satan's eyes. He wanted to break their eye contact but couldn't. He knew that if he went weak, broke down right now, Fitz and Ward would lose hope too. Instead, he steadied his gaze and let his mind wonder.

How could he let this happen? They were his team. He was supposed to keep them safe. He was most certainly supposed to keep them from dying. And Skye… she wasn't even a real S.H.I.E.L.D. agent yet. Her death was the equivalent to the death of a civilian, and it was all his fault. And to make it worse, she had grown on him so much that he had found himself forgetting they weren't blood relatives. She was his figurative daughter, and she _died _because of him.

ooo

May had regained feeling in her toes from being dragged down corridor after corridor. She memorized where they took her and when they stopped. She couldn't help it- it was what she was trained to do. Left, right, straight hallway, right, right, up thirteen stairs, straight hallway, left, left, left, and they stopped at a door. The men turned her away as Elvira punched in a code at a keypad. 7 digits.

May expected some form of death to be waiting for her. An electric chair, a pool of acid, rabid lions, fifty assassins… She was right. Not a way to die, but death as a person. Two people, rather. Skye and Simons stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. Skye began, "May? I-." A quick punch from the muscle monitoring the girls shut her up. May was just as, if not more, shocked to see the girls alive. Her _daughters_. Or, the closest thing she ever had to daughters. She didn't believe what she was seeing. Did they give her some hallucinogen? A mix of drugs that are driving her insane?

Elvira soon interrupted their mental reunion. "Here's what I want you to do. I performed a.. similar.. routine when Miss Simmons came to join us. When I say too, you _will _scream. Scream so loud that your beloved Director might hear you," she grinned and snickered as she taunted them with the idea of rescue. "And if you don't," she lifted a handgun to Skye's forehead again, "there will be consequences."

"No."

"And, you will scream for Coulson. Beg for his rescue. Pray and wail as if you _really _believed he was going to come save you."

"No_._"

"Once I shoot off this gun, and hopefully not into our precious little Skye's brain," Skye whimpered and curled in on her self as much as her restraints would allow her, "you will stop, and never make another sound again."

"I said _no."_

Elvira cocked the gun and brought it closer to a trembling Skye. May looked down and gently nodded her head at the threat. Elvira put a finger to her earpiece and said, "I believe she's ready."

ooo

"Ready? Ok, here we go again," Marty grinned. Someone had said something to him through his comms. He hadn't once broken eye contact with Coulson. Fitz and Ward were internally trying to guess who would break first.

"Ready for what? What are you going to do?" Coulson pleaded, though that was something he swore he'd never do. Terrified thoughts of May ran through his mind. Were they going to hurt her? Were they going to take Ward or Fitz?

"Oh… well.. you'll see." Satan's eye contact grew ever harder. His eyes seemed to be trying to drill deep into Coulson's mind- trying to make him fear the worst. And it was working. "Or.. hear? It doesn't matter, I suppose."

ooo

"Go," Elvira commanded.

May hesitated.

"I said," bringing the barrel of the gun closer to Skye's forehead, "_go._"

She screamed. She knew that it sounded pathetic, that she was begging for rescue. It was... embarrassing. "Coulson! Coulson help! Please Coulson! I need you! Please! Coulson, I ca-" and just like Jemma's, May's screams were cut off by the sound of a gun firing. May watched to bullet shoot through the wall next to her. It was reassuring- seeing the bullet hole in the wall and not in Skye's head. She was breathless from screaming so loud and tearfully and from hearing the shot go off. She sighed as she glanced with Skye and Simmons.

ooo

Coulson said nothing. He stared. He never stopped staring. Tears welled in his eyes when he heard May plead and beg him for help. He watched Marty for minutes. Elvira had walked back in at some time. She joyfully watched Coulson's tough exterior break down. She and Marty waited for the next few minutes for Coulson to break. Fitz and Ward had the second they heard the gunshot. They had lost every female member of their team. Fitz was emotionally exhausted and Ward physically.

After seven minutes and fifty-three seconds, Coulson broke.

"God damnit! What do you want from me? This must be about me! Do you want to know about T.A.H.I.T.I.?! I'll tell you everything! Everything I know I swear! Stop doing this! Why? Why are you doing this? Please stop please I'm _begging _you! Please just-" he rambled on with both of his captors patronizing and laughing at him. They turned and left Coulson in his crumbled, destroyed state. His face was red and swollen from tears, his wrists were raw from throwing himself against his restraints and his shirt (which had been placed on him by someone during a dreamless sleep) was torn and bloody.

Only seconds after Elvira and Marty left did the six members of Coulson's team hear explosions and gunfire faintly outside their respective doors.

Elvira and Marty rushed back into the cell, locked the door behind them and drew their guns. Elvira walked over to a still critically injured Fitz and Marty to Coulson. Both held their handguns to the temples of their hostage.

And there they sat, waiting for either rescue or death.

ooo

**Ok! Thanks guys! Guess what, I know I said rescue this chapter, but it just didn't go that way. It's 100% coming next chapter. Here we, go this is the beginning of the end!**

**If you like this story, please favorite and leave a review! Next chapter soon (hopefully)!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay, I was fully ready to give up writing, then I decided to check my account one last time. I saw two new reviews from this month that were asking me to update. That told me that there are actually people out there who care about what I'm writing. And that makes my heart so warm. It was hard, but I managed to get this chapter up. I think, if I can bring myself to finish this for you guys, there will be about 3 more chapters. **

**But thank you thank you thank you so much for reminding why I write. I write for you guys, because I want you to be happy.**

**So please do enjoy!**

**Also! How do you want this to end? I don't know what is going to happen next. So if you guys have some plot twist I should add, put it in a review and i'll probably do it! How should this end?**

**Also sorry for any errors.**

ooo

Elvira and Marty rushed back into the cell, locked the door behind them and drew their guns. Elvira walked over to a still critically injured Fitz and Marty to Coulson. Both held their handguns to the temples of their hostage.

And there they sat, waiting for either rescue or death.

ooo

"Make a sound, and we'll shoot both of you," Marty sneered to Coulson, and Fitz. The guys swore they heard explosions just minutes ago, and the panicked states of Satan and Elvira confirmed their suspicions.

Ward lay face down and unconscious on the floor. Elvira had taken a moment to step away from Fitz and had hit his head with the butt of the gun. He was out immediately, and the fact that that had happened minutes ago, and his average recovery time was nearly 45 seconds worried Coulson. How hard had she hit him?

Fitz looked to Coulson with wide, hopeful eyes. How long had they been here? Were Hill and Fury himself here to rescue them? How would he- how _could _he- confront his role model and teacher, telling him that he let three of his teammates _die_? One of them just minutes before they heard the explosions. Was their luck really that bad?

Elvira's hand started to shake near Fitz's head. Her knees rattled together, and her finger tightened on the trigger. She really wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be. Coulson shifted slightly to get a better look at the gun to his scientist's head. She was unnervingly close to pulling the trigger.

"Keep yourself together, Elle. We can't have any accidents. Straighten up, they're getting close," Satan whispered. His fear came out in his voice- it was high, shaky, and kept cracking. He was nervous too.

The occupants in the room listened tensely as the sound of heavy footsteps accompanied with banging doors came closer and closer.

ooo

"Skye, Simmons, are you alright?" May quickly asked. The trio had heard the explosions too, and the guard who was watching them had rushed out the door.

"Yeah," Jemma whispered. She was still terrified of their whole situation. It was eating her up inside that Fitz thought she was dead. And her gunshot wound wasn't doing her any good either. Her skin was still thin, raw, and covered in blisters from her acid bath. Their collective injuries were horrible. Skye had raw wrists and had acquired a stab wound from her earlier stages of "death", plus her abdomen was still bruised from the baseball bat she had met at the beginning of the capture. May had a swollen but relocated ankle, countless burns and bruises from her electrocution, and her nerves were severely damaged from the hot and cold buckets of water.

"Skye? Answer me," May couldn't see her because she still couldn't move anything above her knees. Whatever paralytic they had given her was _strong_. She knew it had been more then a week, at least, and she still could barely move. And they weren't giving it to her in the food the threw in the cell, otherwise her teammates would be immobile too.

Skye leaned forward and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out were body-wracking dry coughs that included a mixture of dry blood, saliva, and mucus. She nearly suffocated herself trying to cough enough to clear her throat. She gave up after a minute and laid her head back to rest.

"It's okay, don't try to talk. You haven't used your vocal cords in a while. They're probably very dry and tired," Simmons chirped. Skye closed her eyes and breathed heavily. A heavy wrapping at the door made all three girls jump on their tables.

"Open up! This is S.H.I.E.L.D., and you are in clear violation of international law! We have accurate means to believe that this organization is holding six of our agents in this facility! Open the door, or we'll do it for you!"

All three were too surprised when hearing of their rescue to respond. The door, as promised, slammed open with a bang. Seven field agents and Maria Hill stormed into the room, guns up, ready to shoot.

ooo

Coulson listened carefully. He heard what sounded like thousands of footsteps rushing around from every angle outside the door. He could've sworn he heard Maria Hill shouting orders. But then again, he was probably just imagining it. Why would they even try to save him when he failed his team- his _organization_\- so badly? He didn't deserve to be rescued.

Fitz, on the other hand, he had everything to live for. Coulson knew he would change the world. He knew that his recovery combined with the loss of his best friend and soulmate would be catastrophic. He would be broken. Fitz had given up so much earlier on than Coulson. He was a scientist with barely any field experience. He did deserve to be rescued.

Ward was confusing. Coulson felt like he deserved to live. A second chance. He was a good person inside, but could be tough. He just needed to improve his morals. He was just stiff- he still was getting used to working in a team. Ward cared for the team, but he just didn't know how to show it. Coulson decided he also deserved to be rescued, though he was ashamed it took him so long to decide.

He knew what he had to do.

ooo

"May! Simmons! Skye! Are you alright?" Hill ran over to Melinda and quickly unbound her. Both of them went to undo Simmons and Skye.

"We're…" May couldn't finish her response. They so obviously weren't okay. Instead, she spoke about Coulson. "Coul- Coulson and Fitz and Ward. They're all here. We have to help.. follow me." With that, she darted from the room with Hill, Simmons, and Skye following behind. The other field agents lead the rest of the group and followed May to Coulson.

Skye stumbled behind in the back of the group. She had an uneasy feeling about the situation. She tripped on air and tumbled to the ground. No one noticed- they were all rushing ahead to get to the rest of their team. When she finally regained her footing, the rest of the group was no where in sight. She followed as far as she could, but when she was met with a series of twists and turns, she discovered how deeply she was in trouble.

Ooo

May led the field team to the door. They counted down from three and an agent kicked the door. When that didn't make the seemingly indestructible structure budge, a small explosive was placed on the handle.

"Take cover!" Hill called out. Everyone ducked behind themselves, shielding their front halves with their backs.

The door blew open, and Hill, Fury (who had appeared out of no where [how does he do that?]), and the field team ran in.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.! Drop your weapons!"

May got a handgun from one of the agents and entered the room herself. She didn't like what she saw- Ward unconscious, Coulson with a gun to his head, and Fitz pinned to the ground with a gun to his forehead. Their positions continuously changed as Coulson was thrown to the ground and Fitz was lifted into a chokehold. Their captors couldn't decide on which position to hold them in, but no matter how they moved, Fitz and Coulson were always in the line of fire.

"No one move! Or we'll shoot right now!" Marty held his ground. Elvira shook in her shoes and struggled to keep herself in check. She was panicking.

"I said no one move!"

ooo

**Sorry, I know. I didn't know what to write next. I just want you guys to enjoy the story. Leave a review and a favorite! The next chapter will come out... EVENTUALLY.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, I did it! I wrote another chapter! Look at me, two in two days! Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Daisies and Roses. I don't know if you understand how much your kind review meant to me, but I just wanted to say thank you in a big way! So, I whipped up another chapter. It was really hard to do, honestly. But thank you to everyone who reviews! Things for Coulson's team seem to be getting better... for most of them anyways. We'll see! Any ideas for the coming chapters? What will happen next? Leave a review! Also, there will be a chapter or two dedicated to the team's recovery! It was requested, so it shall happen!**

**Also, sorry, I didn't really have time to proof read this, so it likely has some errors. Anyways, enjoy the drama!**

ooo

"I said no one move!"

ooo

"M- May?" Coulson's shocked gaze met her weak one. Her face held a panicked expression as she took in the situation Ward, Fitz, and Coulson were in.

Everything happened at once. May collapsed to the floor, the last tendrils of her strength wearing off as her adrenaline wore out and she finally fainted. Her movement startled Marty and he shot off his gun, hitting Coulson in the shoulder. The shot wasn't fatal only because Coulson had moved last minute, habitually moving to help May. He collapsed next her as the shot penetrated his skin. Hill jumped in front of the two senior agents and fired a bullet into Marty's skull. This only scared Elvira more, and she brought a whimpering Fitz up to her chest. He yelped in pain as his broken arms, 'surgery', and various other injury protested the movement. Coulson looked up from his place on the floor, dreading what he guessed was soon to come.

"Drop it!" Hill ordered, training her gun on Elvira. "Your partner is dead. You have no where to go."

Elvira's grip on the gun shifted. She positioned the gun to the back of Fitz's skull. He cried out and struggled to keep his footing as his legs kept giving out from under him.

"Please.. don't kill him," Coulson begged. Hill glanced at him- Coulson _never _begged. Fury noticed as well. Actually, he was the first to notice. This frightened him. Had they really broken Coulson?

Two S.H.I.E.L.D. medics from the back of the strike team rushed into the room.

"No! Get the hell out of here," Fury barked. Who the hell told them to come in?

Nevertheless, once they saw the situation, their training kicked in. The medics raised their hands above their heads and slowly walked over to Ward and Coulson, repeating a speech that had been engraved into them. They repeated it every time they walked into an active fight.

"We are not soldiers. Please let us through, and we will cause no harm. We are only here to tend to the wounded. We are not hostile. Please let us help the wounded. S.H.I.E.L.D. medics do not cause damage- we are peaceful. Please-" the first medic had almost finished their speech as a shot rang out. Both fell to the floor as the bullet went through the first medic and into the second. Elvira was about to retrain her gun on Fitz as his legs collapsed again, taking him out of the line of fire.

The strike team raised their weapons- fourteen rounds went off before Elvira collapsed, dead.

ooo

Skye listened as countless shots rang through the building. The concrete walls made it hard to pinpoint the shots, but she stumbled towards where she thought they were coming from. She took so many turns that she thought she was walking in a circle. Each hallway was identical, and she still hadn't run into anyone. She tripped and fell to the ground, fainting as her energy finally ran out.

ooo

Three more medics (who had _smartly _waited until they received the "all clear") entered the room. They hesitated as they saw their fallen teammates. Two of them went to help Coulson, May, Ward, and Fitz as the last aided the injured medics. They called out unintelligible numbers and data and one of the original two medics was announced dead. Coulson scrambled to check on May and Hill untied Ward. He still hadn't woken up and was carried out by a few well-built agents to the medical transports outside.

Another agent pushed her way into the room, struggling to get past the wall of agents that blocked her way. Simmons stumbled her way over to Fitz as he lay on the floor, being tended to by a medic.

"Jem.. Jemma?"

"Yes Fitz, yes I'm here. I'm right here," she cried to him.

"S- Sir, Coulson, I think I've gotten worse. I'm hallucinating," he slurred as he, too, fainted. Jemma rambled off any medical information she could think of, relative or not. She panicked as she watched the states of Fitz and May deteriorate.

"Jemma! You're okay? Wha- what is going on?" Coulson whimpered from across the room. He was pinned down by Fury, literally, who was bandaging his shoulder and barraging him with questions.

"She's fine, Phil. Let me help you. Your team is fine. Are you hurt anywhere else?" he struggled to hold him down, "Damn it Phil if you don't stop moving this instant I will personally make sure your time in recovery is extended. Now, how are you hurt, and what did they do to you and your team?"

Coulson immediately stopped struggling and explained the events of their stay in this hell. He broke down as he got to the more gruesom of the injuries. May, Fitz, and Simmons were all either carried or escorted from the room and into the medical buses outside. Coulson sat there, silently crying to himself for letting this happen to his team. He sat and cried until just he and Fury were left. Fury handed him an earpiece.

"Put it in, Coulson," he waited until Coulson was on the comms system, "Report. Medical status of Coulson's team."

A calm but rushed female voice came through the radio and into their ears. "Requested Medical Report for Agent Coulson's team; Agent Jemma Simmons has second, and third, degree acid burns across her entire body. She had also suffered major blood loss from numerous lacerations. She also suffered from a GSW to the abdomen, but bleeding was stemmed and the bullet is no longer inside. She will be given antibiotics for any possible infections. She is, although extremely panicked, stable. Agent Leopold Fitz has two severe spiral fractures and six other broken bones, including five either fractured or broken ribs. He also apparently suffered from Compartment Syndrome in his right arm. That was operated on in the field by Agent Simmons. He also appears stable. Agent Grant Ward is still under the influence of a highly functioning paralytic. He is awake, but unable to speak. He only has a couple of bruised ribs. It is still unclear when the unidentified paralytic will be out of his system. Agent Melinda May has suffered a series of electrical burns, frying many of her nerves. She was also repeatedly beaten and had a dislocated ankle, which Agent Simmons reports was reset in the field. She had the strongest cocktail of paralytic drugs we have ever seen in her system- she was just able to get most of it out. Physical therapy will be prescribed. Requested Medical Report for Agent Coulson's team- Complete."

"Wait!" Coulson put his hand to his comm- he wanted to know how Skye was. Why hadn't they said anything? Was she dead?

Fury beat him to it: "Med Field Team, finish the report."

The voice chirped back to live over the speaker, sounding somewhat anxious at this request. "Finish the report, Sir? That was the report of every agent in our care, excluding Agent Phillip Coulson."

Phil turned to Fury with big eyes. The director knew what his panic was. Hell, he had even taken a liking to the girl. So, when Skye's report didn't come over the radio, he felt the same panic in his stomach. Coulson immediately jumped to his feet and ran out the door. Looking left and right, he couldn't decide which way to go. There was no one in the halls and Fury was back in the room, but would no doubt be following him in an instant.

His training kicked in- to find an exit, follow the light or follow the air. There was a gentle breeze drifting down the hallway coming from his right. The air must be flowing in from that direction. He took off at sprint towards what he hoped was the door as Fury followed behind him, shouting orders to send in search teams into his earpiece.

Coulson poured out the open door and into the light. It was blinding him. And the heat he felt from the sun felt equivalent to 100 degrees compared to what he had been living in. His eyes took minutes too adjust, much to his dislike, but when they did, he spotted the small plane that now housed four of the members of his team. He dashed inside, finding that May was now awake, and Simmons was in hysterical tears. Fitz was also up, but his eyes were screwed shut in pain. Ward lay unmoving (but conscious) on a cot next to May. The sight broke his heart.

"Simmons, where is Skye?" he whispered. No one heard him. "Simmons." "Simmons." "Simmons!" All eyes turned to him and he suddenly felt horrible for yelling at her. The plane went silent as they noticed the missing member of their team. May jumped up and Fitz pried his eyes open, only to see the indescribable emotion of horror on Coulson's face. Ward's heart monitor released a series of frightening alarms, indicating that he had heard this news as well.

"I- she was right- I- she was just with May and I. Right before we found you. She was just with us," Simmons mumbled out as she stumbled over to Coulson. May jumped out of bed, and before anyone could stop her, dashed out of the plane and back into the building wielding a stolen gun from a slacking field agent. Coulson followed along with Hill and Fury. Simmons tried to come but was held back by her medics in an attempt to keep her from deteriorating her current state.

ooo

Skye jumped awake as two rough hands grabbed her by the hair and arm. One of the invasive hands pulled her hair to make her stand and the other pinned her arm to the wall. Her eyes opened in slits. Her attacker, she figured he wasn't a friendly, was someone she recognized. The muscle that was guarding her and May and Simmons earlier. He must've hidden as S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrated the building. Just her luck.

"You're my ticket out of here."

Skye's weak state wouldn't allow her to fight back. She couldn't lift a finger. Her deadweight proved to be more of a burden then a blessing to the man, so he took care of it. She watched him raise a pistol to her head as he swung it towards her temple. The last thing she thought was; 'Huh. I don't remember him having a pistol. Cool.'

The muscle picked up Skye's limp form before easily lifting her into a bridal hold. He could do so with one hand- she was so small and light. Luckily for him, he also now had a free hand in which he could yield a gun. He carried her off through the maze of hallways and towards the back door. Not doubting they would have all exits blocked, the man prepared himself to come face to face with S.H.I.E.L.D. He rested the gun directly above Skye's heart with his free hand and shoved the door open, allowing the sunlight to flood in and the musty, damp air to flow out.

ooo

**Oops, I did it againnnnn. I can't help but write cliffhangers. This show has engraved them into my skull and it's the only way that I can imagine an 'episode' ending. But, rescue! Yayayayayay it finally happened! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! They are actually the sole reason I got two chapters out in two days. New record! Please keep reviewing and favoriting :)**


	12. Author's Note 2

Hey all! Just wanted to let you know that this story is not abandoned and I do plan to keep writing. Writing takes a lot of brain power for me and my two brain cells are already struggling with my AP classes. I'll update eventually, don't worry!


End file.
